


Milkshake

by hoonhao_love



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Eunwoo almost throws hands, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guest appearance by a homophobic character, JinCha - Freeform, M/M, Shy Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Soft Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, please root for jincha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Jinwoo just wanted to have a fluffy get-to-know-each-other kind of date with Dongmin.Also, Jinwoo thinks milkshake does bring boys to the yard.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to my first ever Jinjin/Eunwoo story. 
> 
> Here's a small disclaimer, please read the story after reading it: There's a scene with a homophobe, and use of a vulgar term.  
> It's just a homophobe using the vulgar term like twice. It isn't that heavy, but I'll still put this disclaimer in place, in case someone is sensitive to such things.
> 
> I promise it's a fluff though!🤪

"I didn't know what to get you, so I got you their most recommended mint white chocolate milkshake. I hope you don't mind, Jinwoo," Dongmin spits out in one breath, panting while holding two cups of drinks in his hand, both beverages at the risk of spilling out if Dongmin doesn't hold them upright. He's slightly bent at the waist, eyes closed and breathing hard through his nose.

Jinwoo takes pity on him.

So, smiling warmly at the back of his date's downturned head, he reaches forward to take his drink out of the poor man's hand. And as predicted, as soon as one of his hands get freed, it comes to settle over his knee, supporting the weight of his upper torso. _Cute_ , Jinwoo thinks while gently guiding Dongmin out of the crowd's way. They stand like that for a minute or two, Dongmin huffing and puffing, while Jinwoo tries to discreetly map every detail that makes Dongmin such a heartthrob.

When finally he manages to gather his bearings, Dongmin straightens up, cheeks burning red due to the embarrassing entrance he had made in his haste to not become late. And Jinwoo _swoons_ over him like a love fool, heart thudding against his rib cage and heart-eyes drinking the man before him. He takes a sip of his drink to distract himself from the route of his thoughts.

The mint is a very welcoming taste, the refreshing feeling that it leaves behind, makes him appreciate the drink even more. White chocolate has always been his weakness, and with the fresh and cooling effect of the mint, it has Jinwoo slurping at it a little too greedily. He moans in appreciation before realising who he was with and where he was.

"This is really good, Dongmin!" He hurries to say, covering the slightly embarrassing noise that slipped by. Dongmin doesn't seem too bothered though, sipping on his drink like thirst is out there to get him. But he does beam proudly at Jinwoo, making Jinwoo forget to breathe. _Again_.

⭐—⭐

It's been over fifteen minutes the two have left the subway station behind, wondering the busy Seoul streets this early on a Saturday morning. Dongmin is guiding them to the bus-stop to catch the bus that'll take them across the city where their destination lies –not that Jinwoo knows about the plan.

It's a newly opened dog café, highly recommended by Jaehyun and Byungchan. Jinwoo likes dogs and Dongmin likes Jinwoo. It's a perfect place for a get-to-know-each-other kind of date.

"So Sanha was that unfortunate first year that got stuck as Kim Myungjun's roommate?" Dongmin laughs, slapping his knee for a good measure. "I still remember watching Myungjun beg Minhyuk to take him in for a night because _'My headass of a roommate kicked me out! Again!'_ " He wipes at the corner of his eyes, eyes tearing up slightly after laughing like a maniac.

Jinwoo nods, taking a sip of his drink. "Minhyuk is paying up for taking Myungjun in all those time," he says, smiling his own evil smile.

"Wait," Dongmin wheezes, "are they roomed together?" A confirming nod. And Dongmin laughs again, eyes crinkling adorably.

And Jinwoo takes this time to really looks at the Lee Dongmin in front of him.

Dongmin is dressed down, his attire is relaxed — black and white striped shirt, underneath it black t-shirt tucked in his black ripped jeans. And it makes Jinwoo feel relaxed too, doesn't feel under-dressed in his plain white hoodie and blue jeans. This is his first time seeing Dongmin looking this free and relaxed, the older male observes. His eyes drink in the Korean in front of him, who's busy laughing, drink sloshing dangerously in the glass. There is no trace of makeup as far as Jinwoo can tell, wire-rimmed round glasses sitting cutely on his nose and a tiny dreamcatcher earring dangling prettily. His hair looks the fluffiest today, some sticking out in awkward directions, but complementing his overall casual look.

His hand shoots out before his brain can even register the movement, gently patting the messy strands of hair down, bringing Dongmin's laughter to a slow stop. Jinwoo almost takes a step back in shock at his own action, berating himself for lacking self-control. _Damn it, Jinwoo, you weren't meant to scare him this early!_ But Dongmin, though surprised, simply turns his head to look him in the eye, not pulling himself away from the younger male. They stare at each other, Jinwoo's hand still hovering in the air. The close proximity has Jinwoo's face to heat up, hands to sweat and heart to thud audibly hard in his chest.

He blinks and just like that, the spell dispels.

Feeling abashed, Jinwoo ducks his head down, bring the cup up to his lips to take a sip from. As much as he wants to savour the taste of his drink, Jinwoo desperately needs something to keep him occupied, distracted from the embarrassing event. A beat later, before Jinwoo knows, Dongmin ducks his head closer to Jinwoo's, stealing a soft kiss from him, leaving both of them to blush madly under the warm sun.

The loud cooing of a couple of teenage girls, catch their attention. And Jinwoo promptly brings his hands to cover his (rapidly turning red) face, hiding half his face successfully, and smearing condensed water off the cup and over the other half of his face. He can't help but giggle, feeling too happy and content in that moment.

Dongmin chuckles, warm fingers curling around his wrist, pulling the hand holding the cup away from his face.

He risks a glance towards Dongmin, who seems to be smiling softly, shaking his head while unwrapping his hand and stuffing it inside the back pocket of his jeans. He conjures up a handkerchief, wiping away at the liquid on Jinwoo's face with utmost care. Tucking the piece of cloth back in, he offers his arm for Jinwoo to take and Jinwoo hooks his hand, bumping a little into him playfully.

"Hey there, pretty," Dongmin breathes huskily.

"Hey, yourself," he whispers, scrunching his nose at how lame they're being. Does he want to change it though? Hell nah. If being lame together is what makes Dongmin smile this openly, make him look like he wears his heart on his sleeve, Jinwoo will happily and willingly indulge in this cheesy cringe fest.

"Let's go before we miss the bus," Dongmin says, beginning his walk through the small public park, pulling Jinwoo along.

He clings on to Dongmin's arm, eyeing all the people as they pass by him. Occasionally, someone will smile at him but other than that nothing else catches his attention while Dongmin is busy checking the timing of the bus.

Pocketing the phone, he gives Jinwoo his full attention. "There's one in ten minutes and there's one in twenty. Which one should we be get? Twenty minutes will allow us to walk at a leisure pace."

A man aggressively walking by catches his attention before he can reply. And Jinwoo honestly doesn't know why. He is dressed like any other joggers in the park, body covered in sweatshirt and shorts, and hair in a buzz cut. Maybe the way he scowls at Dongmin has Jinwoo pay him attention. That's not a reaction he usually sees when people get a good look at Dongmin. Jinwoo frowns when the man makes a U-turn ahead and starts walking with the same aggression.

Towards them.

_Um?_

He watches in horror as the man abruptly and deliberately walks into Dongmin, ramming his shoulder harshly into Dongmin's and spilling his iced latte onto the ground, quite a bit spills all over Dongmin's hand too. And Jinwoo, for a hot second, wonders how grateful he is that the drink was cold —at least Dongmin isn't physically harmed just because the man decided to act like a complete douche out of nowhere.

Dongmin seems a little shocked, but otherwise unharmed. Nothing to worry about, Jinwoo hopes. His needless worries are put to rest when Dongmin, as soon as he realizes what had happened, swoops down to pick the plastic cup from the puddle of the drink and looks up at Jinwoo as he does so. Jinwoo positively feels his souls leave his body when Dongmin pouts, jutting his lower lip out and widening his eyes, making him successfully look like an innocent but over grown pup.

But then the douche decides almost knocking Dongmin isn't enough and proceeds to sneer viciously, "F*gs."

Jinwoo, honestly, never thought it was possible to communicate so much of hatred and disgust in a single word. He finds himself getting hit by the emotions the word was carrying, feels it creep up his spine. His face scrunches up in an expression that clearly showed his hurt, before he even registers his own reaction to the douche.

His eyes shift from where they were staring endearingly at Dongmin to the homophobe, and flinches. The disgust and hate hitting him like a wave again, making him snap his eyes back to the object, or rather the human, of his affection; Dongmin. He watches the way Dongmin's own expression freeze into a Gremlin's glare. Jinwoo suddenly feels guilty, feels like if Dongmin's mood sours he'd be accountable for it. He's supposed to be the older one of the two, he's supposed to handle such things better and not freak out over a single hurtful word. He has never seen Dongmin get angry and he doesn't want to see it today either. Ah, lord, only if he had been careful of his own reaction, Dongmin wouldn't have lost his cool. It was supposed to be a fluffy date.

Though his date still holds Jinwoo's gaze, his eyes hard and cold, the emotions in them aren't directed to him.

What Jinwoo doesn't understand is why the man would go out of his way, _quite literally_ , to let Dongmin and Jinwoo know about his opinion towards same gender couple. The man makes him feel uncomfortable, and he prays Dongmin doesn't get into a fist fight.

He watches as Dongmin's expression slowly melt to something softer but abruptly freezes when the asshole spits loudly - thankfully, nowhere near them. And just like that Jinwoo is forced to snap out his stupor and take actions when Dongmin suddenly stands up, both his hands curled into a tight fist, the veins bulging under his skin.

Jinwoo gulps, _this isn't going well._

As his date begins to turn and move towards the man, Jinwoo firmly grips his elbow, trying to pull him away from the small crowd that's gathered. But Dongmin resists, instead pulling himself free from Jinwoo's grasp and clutching the shorter man's hand into his own much warmer one.

"What's your fucking problem, _princess_?" Dongmin spits, anger burning hot in his eyes, mouth twisting into a snarl.

 _Uh-oh_ , Jinwoo think when the man takes offence to the pet-name Dongmin gives him, _we're doomed_.

The walking-stereotype-of-a-homophobe fists his hand, nostrils flaring, "What did you waste of space just call me?" He practically seethes, face turning red rapidly, stepping towards them.

Jinwoo knows he's just trying to intimidate them, and God, is Jinwoo already intimidated. It's not just that the I-dish-out-names-but-i-can't-handle-any guy is built, but the factor that he looks like he has this psychopathic mentality that it's okay to get violent just because someone doesn't kiss his feet, has Jinwoo's heart beating at a rate that's probably unhealthy. And Jinwoo can only imagine to what extent the shitty guy is ready to go to show how disgusting Jinwoo and Dongmin are. And nope, he isn't here to find out how far this headass is willing to go.

But on the other hand, there's Dongmin, who isn't even fazed one bit. What does this guy have for breakfast? _Jinwoo would like some of it too, thanks._

When Jinwoo said the textbook-definition-of-homophobe is built, he meant it. The muscles bulging under the cloth of his sweatshirt, chest looking like it was carved out of rocks and his calf muscles defined to a point he just looks like he walked straight out of a gym enthusiast's magazine. One of the dude's arm is the size of two of Dongmin's _(and Dongmin thinks it's okay to agitate him, go figure)_. So Jinwoo kind of understands why a single 'princess' sets him off. _Kind of_. Because, personally, Jinwoo would have taken that as a compliment, but not everyone thinks like Jinwoo. _And it shows._

He scrambles to pull Dongmin back when he takes a step forward as well. "Don't be like that, _princess_. Thought I'll give you a nickname, too."

In spite the fear that's circling his thoughts, Jinwoo manages to bite back a giggle at Dongmin's attitude. But the crowd fails to bite back theirs and there's sound of scattered laughter ringing in the air of the park, instantly making it clear who is at a disadvantage here if things go wrong. And that probably fuels the man's anger.

"You f*gs make me uncomfortable," he declares, turning his head and spitting again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand just for show.

Jinwoo grimaces.

Absolutely _disgusting_.

"Oh?" Dongmin barks a mocking and bitter laugh. " _You_ make a scene in public out of nothing, takes the liberty to call us f*gs and _we're_ making you uncomfortable? _You_ go out of your way to let people know how homophobic you're and _we're_ the ones making you uncomfortable? _You_ think it's acceptable to poke your unwanted nose in other people's business, and _we're_ the ones making you uncomfortable? You must really be kidding me, man! You're nothing but a hypocritical, self-centered little bitch." Dongmin's hold on Jinwoo's hand tightens then, bringing the older closer to himself.

"Hope you got the gay when you knocked into me!" Dongmin mocks the fuming man, voice pitched and dripping with sarcasm, his other hand waving obnoxiously in front of him.

This is when Jinwoo decides enough is enough and that they need to leave. Like, _ASAP_. As much as Jinwoo doesn't mind Dongmin standing up for them, for Jinwoo, for himself, he doesn't want this to escalate to a physical fight, and by the looks of the man, that's going to happen a lot sooner. So, with all his might, he pulls Dongmin away; wrapping both his arms around Dongmin's and tugging it until Dongmin gives in, lets himself be guided somewhere else.

⭐—⭐

It's fifteen minutes later that Dongmin finally stops fidgeting and looks up at Jinwoo. "I'm sorry," he whispers, eyes guilty.

They're both seated on a bench furthest from where all the pups are gathered for some sort of training, loud and enthusiastic barks filling the tensed silence that had been lingering between the two. Jinwoo watches as a cute Golden Retriever pup follows a little bigger German Shorthaired Pointer pup like a tail, snipping at his feet every once in a while. It makes him smile, makes Jinwoo wonder if Dongmin and he'd be parenting a pup somewhere down the line. He finds that he doesn't mind that too much.

Dongmin continues after a few beats, "Today was supposed to be us getting to know each other. It was supposed to be about us." He has turned his head to look back at the pups, who are trying their best to follow the instructions their trainer is giving them. "You weren't supposed to see me acting like that in the public."

Jinwoo thrusts his half finished milkshake in front of Dongmin's face, who picks it up and shoots the male a confused look. "When I said I really liked the milkshake, I meant it. Go on, taste it," he says, nodding at the cup in Dongmin's possession.

Dongmin looks expectantly at him but simply nods when Jinwoo doesn't add anything more. He brings the cup to his lips, and tips it up. Jinwoo, satisfied that Dongmin did what was asked of him, goes back to watching the pups. This time around a little crowd of kids has gathered, the trainer gesturing widely for the crowd to disperse in order to avoid distracting the pups.

The cup is thrusted back to him. He plucks it and brings it up to his own mouth. Two sips and he passes it back to Dongmin. And within a few minutes they finish the drink among themselves, passing back and forth, watching the pups run around happily. Jinwoo hopes they can share another milkshake in the future. He quiet likes this arrangement of sharing drinks.

He offers his hand for Dongmin to take when he returns back from discarding the plastic in the nearest bin.

Dongmin, having already caught onto to Jinwoo's desire to avoid commenting on the previous events, just grabs his hand and intertwines them without hesitating, and he physically feels the tension bleed out from Dongmin's stiff posture at the simple gesture. They continue their stroll around the tiny park, eyes drifting to steal glances of each other. Dongmin is much less fidgety, though nowhere near as relaxed as was at the beginning of their date. But Jinwoo doesn't pay it much mind, and hopes what he'll say next will help it.

"I know we have been seeing each other for only a week," he begins, immediately catching Dongmin's attention, who gently guides Jinwoo to take a sit on yet another bench. Jinwoo follows willingly. This seat obstructs their view of fluffy pups and doggos. But it's okay, Jinwoo can stare at Dongmin.

"But I was aware of you, knew who you were. I've seen you, on multiple occasions, turning a blind eye to nasty comments and behaviour while Seungkwan and Sanha would vibrate with the want to punch a face in. I've admired that trait of yours."

"I also know Moonbin, Mingyu and Jaehyun are capable of showing and have no problem letting the entitled people know their place. So please understand, that side of yours took me by surprise solely because I've never seen it before. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I thought you were incapable of standing for your friends. It's just that it never crossed my mind. It didn't help that I've never seen you get angry. And I didn't know how to handle you getting this angry. It took me by surprise."

He sighs, pulling their intertwined hand into his lap. "What I want to say is that, Dongmin, thank you for standing up for of me. For us."

He feels Dongmin brush a gentle kiss by his temple, "I thought you were upset that I made such a big deal of it."

Jinwoo hums, shuffling to lay his head on Dongmin's shoulder comfortably. "We could definitely have done with just ignoring the man back there, yes," he says, squeezing the hand between his own two, "but he had it coming."

Dropping a kiss on Dongmin's shoulder he continues. "Regarding the whole point of us getting to know each other? I think we're getting there. Yesterday's Jinwoo would've questioned if Dongmin would stand by him in a battle. But today's Jinwoo can say it with his whole chest that, yes, he will."

"Oh."

"I'm not upset with you, Dongmin. I was more worried than upset. The man was twice your size and could've squashed you with a single arm." Dongmin makes an offended sound at that and Jinwoo giggles. "And that I wouldn't be able to do anything if it came to that, is what made me panic and anxious. Not your actions, no."

Dongmin picks his hand up, dropping a delicate kiss in the heart of his palm. "So am I forgiven?"

That makes Jinwoo chuckle like a whipped man. "You haven't done anything wrong for you to ask for forgiveness. But if saying 'I forgive you' is what's going to make you kiss me again, then well, Lee Dongmin, you're forgiven."

" 'Kiss me Dongmin' would've also sufficed, but not complaining." Dongmin pulls his hand out of his hold, sliding it around Jinwoo, pulling his date impossibly closer.

Jinwoo reaches up to gently cup Dongmin's face in his freed hand, their eyes meeting. As the taller bends his head down, his eyes flutter shut. Jinwoo meets him halfway, craning his neck to reach up, hands sliding from Dongmin's face to hold the side of his neck, his own eyes falling shut in anticipation and eagerness that Jinwoo never knew he'd have in him. But there's also the fact that he has never quite felt this drawn to anyone before.

The kiss is as innocent as it could be, just a simple press of lips. And Jinwoo can't find it himself to even complain about the lack of movement. After few seconds, he pulls away, eyes slowly opening to see a blissed and content Dongmin. He chases Jinwoo's lips, capturing them in another kiss, this one a little firmer and daring.

On the hindsight, Jinwoo should've just kissed Dongmin square on lips in front of the you-make-me-uncomfortable dude, would have been the best response to his homophobic behaviour.

Dongmin bumps their noses after pulling away, making Jinwoo look at him. "Well, should we go to café Aroha or nah?"

He perks up immediately, clapping in excitement. "Are we really going to a dog cafe?! God, Dongmin, please take my heart and my love already!"

Dongmin chuckles. "A kiss would do for now."

⭐—⭐

_(It's after buying Jinwoo's second milkshake at the café Aroha and Dongmin glaring at anyone who as much as eyes his date, that Jinwoo decides to speak._

_"There must be some truth to 'my milkshake brings all the boy to the yard', huh."_

_"Jinwoo, baby, no! My innocent, innocent angel, no. That's not — just, baby, no."_

_"Why are you reacting like that?")_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope more people will choose to write about these two! I had fun time writing this, and I hope you also had fun time reading this. 
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
